Siempre
by E. Waters
Summary: Por que quiéralo ella o no, ella siempre sería de Prudence. Femslash. Prudence x Valerie.


Disclaimer: 'Red riding hood' no me pertenece a mí, sino a sus creadores y/o autores. Esto lo hago por mera entretención, y sin fin de lucro alguno.

**Siempre**

_Por E. Waters._

El beso cada vez se volvía más y más intenso, casi como si el aliento de la una a la otra fuese una droga. Valerie, entonces, emitió un gemido, y Prudence se alejó lentamente de la muchacha de cabellos rubios, con sus labios hinchados y una extraña sonrisa dibujada en su sonrojado rostro. No, no era la primera vez que sucedía, y seguramente tampoco sería la última. Valerie rápidamente se sentó sobre la cama, acercándose al rostro de la otra joven, para así besarla en los labios, aunque esta vez fue un beso casto, sin la pasión del anterior.

"Dime que eres mía." Susurró Prudence al oído de Valerie, a lo que ella sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre, al sentir agolparse el suave y dulce aliento de la otra chica, en su oreja.

"¡S-soy tuya!" Exclamó la joven en un gemido, atrayendo más aún el cuerpo de Prudence, así misma. La necesitaba, necesitaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo, y escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Todo había comenzado como un juego, nada más que eso, y ambas lo recordaban a la perfección.

Había sido una fría noche de invierno, hace ya algunos años atrás, cuando ambas jóvenes no tendrían más que unos catorce años de edad. Prudence y Valerie, en ese entonces, eran muy cercanas, casi como hermanas, aun cuando Valerie tenía una propia, y como era habitual entre ellas, Prudence fue alojar una noche en la casa de la chica.

Durmiendo en camas separadas, de pronto los truenos no tardaron en llegar. Y en cuanto menos lo pudo ella esperar, la muchacha de cabellos rubios sintió como un bulto extra llegó a su cama. Los ojos celestes de Valerie se abrieron de par en par, y dando la media vuelta, pudo encarar el rostro de Prudence.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó la muchacha, alzando curiosa una ceja.

"¿Prometes no reírte?"

Valerie hizo un gesto negativo en su cabeza. ¿Por qué Prudence, vendría a su cama, a la mitad de la noche?

"Le tengo un pavor tremendo a los truenos." Soltó la chica, cerrando mucho los ojos, como sintiéndose avergonzada de ello.

"¿Era sólo eso?" Sin poder evitarlo, Valerie rió por lo bajo.

"¡Hey, prometiste no reírte!" Las blancas mejillas de la joven, enrojecieron.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo siento. Si quieres, puedes quedarte esta noche en mi cama, claro, sólo si eso te hace sentir más tranquila. "

La otra chica asintió con la cabeza, y se acurrucó junto a su amiga, sintiendo el calor humano que ella despedía, claro que por alguna razón, la hacía sentir segura, aunque algo embriagadora.

Cuando ya Valerie estaba a punto de quedarse dormida en los brazos de Morfeo, sintió como la otra muchacha le tocaba el hombro con suavidad. Valerie, entonces, abrió con lentitud sus celestes ojos, muy adormilada.

"¿Qué sucede ahora, Prudence?" Dijo la chica, muy somnolienta.

"Es que…" Aunque no se veía en la oscuridad, las blancas mejillas de ella, estaban enrojeciendo. "¿Has dado alguna vez un beso… en los labios, Valerie?" Habló, sin más rodeos de por medio.

"¿Ah?" De pronto, los ojos de Valerie se abrieron mucho, y cualquier tipo de somnolencia que pudo haber sentido alguna vez, de inmediato se esfumó. ¿Por qué su amiga, hacia esas preguntas tan raras?

"Lo siento." Soltó Prudence, sintiéndose de pronto avergonzada, y dándole la espalda a la otra muchacha.

"No, no importa." Muy suavemente, la joven tocó el hombro de su amiga. "Es sólo que me pareció rara esa pregunta… pero respondiendo a ella, no, jamás je besado a alguien a los labios. ¿Por qué querías-?"

Pero antes de que la chica pudiese haber terminado su frase, sintió el cálido contacto de los labios de Prudence, sobre los suyos. Nunca se había sentido de tal forma, jamás había experimentado cosa igual. Y justo cuando ella estuvo a punto de devolverle el beso a la joven, fue esta misma la que se separó de Valerie.

Pero, e insisto, aunque ambas estuviesen sumidas en la más plenas oscuridad, amabas chicas tenía los ojos llenos de hambre.

Y desde entonces que cada noche, en la cual Prudence alojaba en la casa de Valerie, repetían el ritual, uno que no pasaba nada más que besos, aun cuando éstos cada vez se volvían más profundos y más apasionados.

Valerie se acurrucó en el jadeante pecho de su amiga, cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo el latir del corazón de la chica. No podía dejarla, no iba dejarla, y no hubiese permitido, de todas formas, que la hubiesen alejado de ella. Ella era de Prudence, y punto.

Pero el tiempo pasó, y con ello llegaron los chicos, y ese tal leñador y Valerie cada vez se veían más juntos.

El juego, como todo en la vida, ya había finalizado… ya no eran las mismas chiquillas de antes, ahora ambas debían abrir los ojos, la función había acabado.

Aun así, y aunque ya Valerie se mostraba reacia, desde que se había besado con el leñador, a cualquier tipo de contacto físico más allá de amistoso con Prudence, esta última se quedaba conforme con verla dormir, como su figura subía y bajaba, de acuerdo al ritmo de su respiración.

Porque quiéralo o no ella, Valerie sería suya siempre.

_Siempre. _

**Fin.**


End file.
